swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W22/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 26.05.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:04 Server check and updates 01:04 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Phaëton (1993) Erato (F) - 1st recording 03:24 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 06:26 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 09:43 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 11:08 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 14:12 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 17:13 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 19:12 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 21:22 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 27.05.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:40 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 04:13 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 06:47 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:00 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 12:37 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:36 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 18:45 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:26 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 28.05.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:35 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 02:54 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 06:44 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 08:30 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta semplice (1983) Brilliant (I) 11:16 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 14:24 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 16:29 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 18:49 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 20:53 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 23:14 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 29.05.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag - Feast of the Ascension/Christi Himmelfahrt 01:29 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 04:03 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 06:51 Gioachino Rossini - Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 09:53 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 12:11 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 15:08 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 18:31 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 20:41 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 30.05.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:38 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 03:52 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 06:21 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 08:24 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 10:27 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 12:31 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 15:10 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 16:47 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 19:16 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 22:40 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 31.05.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:42 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 04:15 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 06:32 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 08:22 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 09:53 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 12:32 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 14:18 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 15:43 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:40 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 18:13 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 20:14 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 21:49 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 22:39 Gian Carlo Menotti - Amelia al ballo (1954) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 23:28 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 01.06.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:34 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 01:40 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 03:22 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 04:56 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 06:46 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 08:32 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 10:43 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 12:57 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 15:30 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 17:01 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 19:18 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 22:14 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 23:55 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1950) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 22/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014